


Fanvid : Safe to Shore

by niyalune



Series: my doctor who vids [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'cause though the truth may vary // this ship will carry // our bodies safe to shore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid : Safe to Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Of Monsters and Men  
>  **Download :** [here ](http://www.4shared.com/video/aql0rQho/Safe_to_Shore.html?)(.mp4, 48 MB)  
>  Thanks to such-heights for the beta !


End file.
